Voltron Legendary Defender High School AU
by GayliensExist
Summary: This has Klance, Shunk, and Shalluratt. Hunk, Shay, Lance, and Keith are all seniors, while Pidge is a junior. Shalluatt are out of college.
1. Chapter 1

_**This has Klance, Shunk, and Shalluratt.**_

 _ **Hunk, Shay, Lance, and Keith are all seniors, while Pidge is a junior.**_

 _ **Matt, Allura, and Shiro are all college students.**_

 _Keith_

I got out of the car with Lance, both of smirking at each other. "We're gonna rule this school." He said, and I nodded. "The top relationship in the school."

We took hands and walked in, looking around before smirking at each other. "AT least we're the big kids on the block." I said. He stared at me in shock. "Keith Kogane, being positive? It's a miracle!" I rolled my eyes and glared, trying to hide the smile I had, unsuccessful.

Lance smiled softly. "I'll walk you to class." I smiled lovingly. "Thanks Starboy." I grinned, and, hand in hand, he walked me to class. He gently kissed me on the lips before waving and walking to his class. I smiled and waved back before going inside, sitting next to Hunk. "Sup." I said, acting cool even though I knew I had a dopey grin on my face.

Hunk stared at me for a second before groaning. "I'm gonna have to deal with this for the rest of the year, won't I?" I nodded and replied with a "Yup" before turning to the teacher, who was addressing the class, eager to see Lance again.

 _ **Hey guys. Thanks for choosing this fic for reading! I'm super glad you did. Please check out my other stories, and check out Caterzluvsfanfics on Wattpad, follow her, and read her stories. She's one of my best friend IRL, and tell her that Lily sent her. I want her to feel special. Anyways, bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Adorable Keith

_**Hey guys! I'm back for the second chapter! I don't have much to say but thanks for checking this story out!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS STORY HAS PAST ABUSE IN A RELATIONSHIPS, PAST SELF HARM, BODY DYSMORPHIA, INSECURITIES, DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND MORE! IF THIS BOTHERS/TRIGGERS YOU, DON'T READ.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron!**_

 _Keith_

After second hour, i walked to my locker, opened it, and went to grab my History book when I noticed a yellow sticky note. I picked it up and read it:

Dear Kogane,

Stay away from Lance. He doesn't love you, and you don't deserve him. Thanks.

From,

Nyma

I rolled my eyes. Nyma won't get rid of me so easily. I grabbed my textbook, ripped it up, and threw it away as I walked into my next class.

'She thinks I'm gonna listen to _her_ of all people? Ha, no.' I went to the back of the classroom, right next to a window, and stared out of it, thinking about Lance.

"Hey Keith." I jumped and looked at Hunk in surprise. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

He smirked. "Thinking 'bout Lance?" I was shocked. "Huh. How'd you know?" He smiled happily. "You have your "I'm thinking about Lance" face on.

I blushed. "It's called Lancey Lance world." I said before I could stop myself. Hunk choked out a laugh. "What?" I groaned and repeated myself. "Oh, Lance is going to love this." He said, laughing. "And we see him a lunch right after this lunch, too."

I put my face in my hands, whimpering. "Damn it. . ."

Hunk chuckled before patting my back. The teacher came in and we looked up to pay attention.

 _After Third Hour_

After Hunk and I came out of the lunch line, we saw our friends sitting at our lunch table from last year.

We sat down next our partners (me with Lance and Hunk with Shay) while arguing.

"Zeus is so much better than Hades, though."

I growled. "But Hades, the misunderstood edgelord, lives in the underworld. Of course he's gonna be a little creepy! He doesn't get much visitors, and most likely doesn't know how to interact with people."

Hunk sigged. "Fine, you win. I know won't win this argument. I know I can't beat you. . ." I grinded and went to eating my salad.

"Oh, Lance, guess what?"

Lance looked up and I focused on my salad while muttering a "Oh shit."

"Hmmmm? What's up Hunk?"

"Did you know that whenever Keith thinks about you (which is quite often, actually), he goes into what he calls "Lancey Lance World". I was blushing and muttering a "Damn it, Hunk."

I looked up from my salad and said simply, "Damn you, Hunk" before turning back to my salad.

Everyone snickered, and I, me being me, didn't look one bit bothered. "Dude, you don't look one bit ashamed.

I rolled my eyes. "How could you be ashamed of thinking about this beautiful creature?" I asked, gesturing to Lance.

There were "awes" and Lance gave me a sweet peck on the cheek. "Aw, love ya too, Baby."

 _ **There we go! The next chapter for this story! I hope you enjoyed this, and please comment what kind of adventures you want in here, and also check out my other fanfics! Thanks, and bye!**_


End file.
